Welcome to Unchained Soul
"Kofuna Shizen Ryu, Cyclone!" A voice rang out as a teenager swung a bokken knocking out a man who had stolen a bunch of keys. After making sure he was unconcious, Eugene Woodland bent down and took them from the man's hand before turning to face a group of three people, one who was the owner of the keys. "These are celestial spirit keys right? You should keep a better watch on them." Eugene said before tossing them to the boy in the middle. "Thanks, man. The name is Arthur, Arthur Moshiyoto. I owe you one" said the boy with a smile on his face. "I'm Emily and this is my sister Juliet." said the red haired girl on the right. "The name's Eugene Woodland." Eugene replied with a grin as he sheathed his bokken. "So what are you all doing here around this time of day? This ain't exactly a tourist attraction." "Maybe they were here to fight dark mages like we were." A green flying cat said from above. "I'm Moss by the way." "It's nice to meet you Moss" said Juliet. "Since when can cats talk?" said Emily shocked. "Well, to be honest with you, I have no idea where am I... This might sound weird, but I'm from the past, I woke up and saw the date on these newspapers, and, well... Freaked out a little." said Arthur. "I'm trying to find a way back home, but I don't think it's possible". "To explain the talking cat, he's part of a race consisting of talking flying cats called Exceeds" Eugene explained after seeing Emily's surprise. "As for your time travel story, I'll believe it having faced my own share of time mages. Must be tough being stuck in a world you have no idea about. I know the feeling having lived away from human society up until I was 15." "What did you say about fighting again nekko-chan?" Emily asked Moss as Eugene and Arthur were talking "We'd like to help, wouldn't we?" said Emily as she reached for one of her cards. For some reason, I feel like she's making fun of me. ''Moss thought to himself with a sweatdrop. "Well thanks for the offer but we already took down the dark guild here so we're done." Eugene said in response to Emily's offer."But what about you guys? It looks like it's getting dark and I bet the currency you have now won't work in this time. Need a place to stay the night?" "Well, we haven't thought about it. You have a spare room?" asked Arthur with a face full of hope. "By the way, do you maybe know a guild we could join? We're not that strong, but I guess we could help around." asked Juliet quietly as she lowered her head. "Don't worry, I know of a place where it has both of those." Eugene said with a grin as he patted Juliet's head attempting to ease her shyness. He then went over to a wall on a nearby building and began typing something on a device which was on his left arm. "Dokodemo Door Open!" He shouted before a door began to appear on the wall which Eugene opened revealing a large room. With a grin, Eugene pushed them through the entrance before closing the door behind them. Once inside, the three of them could smell food being cooked in the kitchen. "Welcome to the base of Unchained Soul." Moss said. "It's huge" mumbled Juliet quietly. As they stepped inside, their bellies started rumbling in a one simple harmony. They felt embaressed, but happy at the same time. "So this is our new home?" asked Emily "Because I like it" said the redhaired girl with a sign of relief on her face. "How much is the rent here?" asked Arthur distracted by the smell of food. "No need to worry about that." Eugene said with a smile. "None of us here need to worry about money because we got Ren. Although he sort of cheats to do it." "I'm right here you know!" the red haired scientist exclaimed from a nearby couch playing a video game. "Don't you go looking down on adults now." "What are you talking about you otaku? You're not that much older than me!" Eugene exclaimed in response. "Now now you two, no fighting." said a woman coming out of the kitchen while moving her arms in different motions that looked like sign language. "Sorry about that Eriko." Eugene said apologetically. "Where are the others?" "Everyone else is out on seperate missions. You were on one earlier yourself weren't you?" Eriko replied while signing before turning to the group of three. "Why don't we introduce ourselves over dinner? You three sound hungry to me." She said referring to the sound of their stomachs she heard earlier. "So how many members are there?" asked Juliet curiously. "How about we move this conversation to the dining room?" said Arthur with a smile on his face "I couldn't agree more" giggled Emily. "Sure." Eriko replied with a smile. "Eugene, Ren, could you come and help?" She said to the other two who nodded and helped bring out dishes from the kitchen. As they were all seated at the table Eriko began to answer Juliet's earlier question. "Including the three of us, there are 9 members in Unchained Soul in total. You'll meet the other members soon enough." "Such a small guild, such a big guild base." noticed Emily. "What are they like?" asked Arthur curiously. "I bet they're super strong..." said Juliet. "Will you get in trouble for bringing us along?" asked Arthur. "Don't worry about any trouble cause I'm sure that there won't be any." Eugene replied with a grin. "As for your first question...." Eugene didn't get to finish his sentence as someone with bandages covering his face had opened and came through the door. "Welcome back Mune." Eriko said with smile as the man unwrapped the bandages around his head. "I'm home." Mune replied with a smile. "And I see we have some guests." "That's Mune Kazeto, Unchained Soul's primary gunner." Ren said as he put a piece of food in his mouth. "Also Eriko's fiance." At that, Eriko's face became beet red in embarassment. "Greetings, I trust your stay so far has been comfortable?" Mune said in his gentlemanly manner. "It was, thank you sir." said Arthur ''Why is he wearing bandages? What kind of a guild is this? "''I'm Emily, and these are Arthur and Juliet, nice to meet you" said the red haired girl while she stretched her hand towards Mune. "Likewise." Mune said as he returned the gesture and shook Emily's hand. "Ren, I'm going to need you to check on my windbursts later, one of them jammed earlier." "How do they jam? They shoot wind, not bullets!" Ren said in slight frustration at the thought of more work. "Fine, I'll take a look at them." Right after he said that, the door opened once again revealing a young girl with a long barreled gun on her back with a young man with a katana at his side. "The girl is Shana, our sniper and celestial spirit mage, the one next to her is Kurogane, a swordsman." Ren said continuing with intorductions. "Come on Shana, don't be so shy." Eugene said with a grin appearing behind her. "Shut up idiot!" Shana exclaimed in embarassment. "These three are about our age and you need more female friends around your age." Eugene said referring to Juliet and Emily before he pushed her forward. "Celestial spirit mage you say? I'm a celestial spirit mage too. I'm Arthur by the way. How many units do you have?" asked the boy with a smile on his face. "6 spirits." Shana replied shyly. "I'm Juliet and this is Emily. It's a pleasure to meet you." said the blondine as she tried to fake a smile, but it was transparent. "N-nice to meet you." Shana said even more shyly. "Don't be so shy, we're all friends here, right?" said Arthur as he patted Juliet on her back. "Shana, I'd like to see your spirits later, is that ok with you? I'll show you mine if you want. I have 20 spirits." he continiued. "At least now you have a competition." said Emily sarcasticly. "We won't be fighting, right Shana?" asked Arthur. "It'd be completely one-sided if you two did face off." Ren said as everyone was back at the table eating. "She's a long distance fighter and has the spirits to help with keeping that distance. Also, her sniper rifle is capable of taking down a city with it's power." "Well I could...Uhm.. I could... Oh, I know!I could reflect that atack with Speculum, I think..." said Arthur while blushing. ''Mental Note: Be nice to Shana, or die! "''Yeah, sure you would." said Emily. "Like you'd do any better." replied Arthur. "Come on you two, not again..." said Juliet as she rolled her eyes. "It's so noisy in here." A man said as the door was opened once more. "Isn't that normal Ryu-chan?" The girl next to him said with a smile. "Finally, you two are back. What took you so long?" Ren asked with a grin. "Shut up 4 eyes." Ryuunosuke said with a slight scowl. "Ah, we have guests here today!" Sakura said with a smile. "Those two are out highest ranking members." Eugene said as a form of introduction. The pink haired woman is Sakura Momoka, the sub-leader of Unchained Soul, and the scary looking guy is Unchained Soul's leader. Ryuunosuke raised his eyebrows at Eugene's comment. "By the way, these three want to join this guild." "Is that so?" Sakura asked the three people in question. "Yes Ma'am!" they answered with one assent. "I'm Arthur, and these are Juliet and Emily" said the boy excited. "I have my own mouth, Mister Know It All." said Emily angrily. Arthur sighed and said "I was just trying to be nice." ''Not again! They'll never learn... ''thought Juliet as she facepalmed herself. "Well Ryu-chan, what do you say to it?" Sakura asked with a smile already knowing the answer. "I won't be in charge of their training." Ryuunosuke said having finished eating without anyone noticing before he got up and left for upstairs. With that, Sakura smiled and turned to the three hopefulls. "That's basically a 'yes'." Sakura said to them. "Thanks Sakura, if I may call you that." said Arthur happily. "So we're all guild mates now. By the way, can you show us our rooms?" asked Juliet politely. "But I'm not done yet." said Emily who was still eating and continiued "Neither is Mister Know It All." "Well while you two were fighting, some of us finished. Now hurry!" said Juliet strictly. ''I never saw her like that... She's kinda scary ''thought Arthur who was trying to eat as fast as possible. "Me and Kurogane are going to spar in the training zone." Eugene said before he and the other swordsman went upstairs. Shana as well went to her own room and Mune and Eriko were in the kitchen washing dishes. "Ren, create 3 new room zones will you?" Sakura asked the red haired scientist. "Sheesh, I've been given a ton of work today." Ren replied in annoyance. "But I'll do it." He then took out a computer from his labcoat and started typing something. "Okay, they're all ready," "Now then, I'll take you to your rooms." Sakura said with a smile before leading them upstairs. "You know? Ryu-chan would never have turned you down. I haven't heard from Eugene about your situation yet, but I can already tell that you'd be considered an abnormailty that can't fit it. That's especially why Ryu-chan let you join. That's why the rest of us are here. A majority of us are outcasts. Ryu-chan and Kurogane were human test subjects, Shana's parents were killed from a war, leaving her on her own, Eriko used to be deaf, Mune used to be crippled, and Eugene was traumatized to the point he hated people for a time. It's because we all don't fit in that we become so close. I'm sure that you'll be part of that really soon." "When we were little, our parents abandoned us because we were able to use magic, so they freaked out, left is alone and just walked away, pretending like nothing happened." explained Emily as she hugged Juliet, who started to shiver. "Ever since my mother died, my dedicated more time to his machines than me. I figured if I helped him, he would notice me. He tested all sorts of machines on me, and the last one was a time machine. And, well, I woke up today and I saw these two. Then some thief tried to steal my keys, but luckily, Eugene stopped him. He seems really nice for someone who hated humans." said Arthur as he grabbed his necklace tight. "He doesn't truly hate others, he just had a hard time trusting anyone due to some incident in the past." Sakura replied. "From what he's told me, his former master helped him start to overcome it. Especially after joining the guild Fairy Tail, he says he's been a lot more cheerful since that. Now he tries to to help ease whatever burderns people around him have and helps them overcome their personal issues. He might do the same for you three whenever he senses that you're troubled. You two girls should watch out to not fall for him so easily. Girls tend to fall for this type of guy." She added that last part with a teasing/joking tone. "Don't worry about that one, you can have him." said Juliet with a grin. "The only man for me is Ryu-chan!" Sakura replied with a smile. "Anyway, here are your rooms. Just put your stuff in and get yourself comfortable. I'll be downstairs if you need me." She said as she went down the stairs. The three of them would see that each of their rooms had the essentials like a bed, a desk and storage spaces. After leaving their stuff in their rooms, the three of them met up with each other out in the hallway. "Getting used to the place yet?" Eugene asked appearing out of nowhere surprising the three. ''How does he do that?!? ''thought Emily. "Not really, all the halls are the same, but we'll get used to it, I hope." said Emily. "Luckily, our rooms are close, otherwise we'd be wandering out here all day." said Juliet. "You said something about sparing with that sword guy, Kurogane right? Mind if we watch?" asked Arthur. "Sure thing, follow me to the training room." Eugene said leading them through another set of stairs and down a hallway until they reached a door. "Zone open." Eugene muttered before opening the door which revealed a large grass field. Nearby was the swordsman Kurogane in a seiza position being in meditation. He noticed the presence of new people coming in so he opened his eyes and got up. "It's about time you got here." Kurogane said with a smile. "And it seems our new guildmates would like to watch our sparring match. Hopefully you can learn something from this." "But first, I gotta make sure they're protected while we're going at it." Eugene said before summoning plants that created a sturdy yet clear dome around them. "Now then, let's begin." Eugene said before drawing his black sword and getting into a stance. Kurogane drew his katana and got into his own. In one sudden movement the two charged forward and clashed swords which created a strong amount of air pressure that even the three in the plant dome could feel. The swordsmen then continuously clashed swords in a repeating pattern of attack and defend. Neither of the two were letting up. "Sakura Style: Dual Wind!" Kurogane exclaimed before striking at Eugene. "Kofuna Shizen Ryu: Slashing Wing!" Eugene exclaimed before swing his sword to counter Kurogane's attack. A clash of metal could be heard before the swordsmen's backs were to each other. "I lose." Eugene said with a grin. "As I thought, I can't beat you in terms of swordsmanship. If you actually hit me with that, I wouldn've been dead by now." "You've improved, I can say that." Kurogane said in response with his own smile. Eugene the turned to the three before deactivating his magic causing the plant dome to dissapear. "Now that you've seen us in action, it's time for you three to show what you can do." Eugene said. "The chain idiot expects all to be able to take down at least a small dark guild on our own. We don't expect you to be able to do that immediately but first we want to see what you can do. All three of you come at me at once!" Arthur took one of his keys and recited "''Open up, Gate of the Warrior! Gladius!", ''then another one "''Open up, Gate of the Charm! Puella!" ''and finaly "''Open up, gate of the Shield! Scutum!". ''Three persons sudenly appeared in front of him. The one on the right was a young man holding a sword, the one in a middle was a young girl dressed in pink, and the one to the left was a young girl dressed in silver, holding a silver shield. Juliet took her paintbrush and drew something in the air "''Pict Magic: Charging Ox, Pict Magic: Flame Pheonix!". ''An Ox and a Pheonix appeared in front of her. "On my command!" she said. Emily took 3 cards, put them on top of each other and asked the other two "You ready? Let's go!" The other two noded. "''Wind Edge!" ''Emily released a large wave of wind at Eugene. "NOW!" screamed Juliet and the animals charged at Eugene. "Gladius, go ahead, do your thing. Puella, ''Sharp Love x Fire Hearts! ''When you finish with that, create a barrier in front of us. Scutum, stay here in case he decides to atack." The young man with a sword rushed towards Eugene, while the girl created several red and yellow glowing hearts that she sent towards Eugene. In the mean time, Emily grabbed her necklace and threw it in the air. A staff appeared in her hands. ''Don't let me down now, Autum! ''she thought. "''Water Magic, Water Slicer!". ''A blue sword appeared out of nowhere and rushed towards Eugene. "Not bad," Eugene said before jumping over the wind wave and then he grabbed the charging ox by the horns and changed it's direction so that it would instead be charging towards the phoenix. He then raised his sword to defend him from Gladius's sword attack before using the momentum against the spirit by allowing the force of the attack to continue which caused Gladius to lean too far forward and in the line of fire of Puella's attack. Afterwards, Eugene charged at Emily while he got into an Ice Make Stance. "Freeze!" He shouted before glacier flowers came out of the ground and froze Emily's Water sword. "Puella, heal Gladius, quick!" screamed Arhur as he grabbed his whip handle which turned into a white glowing whip. "Listen, we must surround him! Juliet, stay where you are, Emily, go left, I'll go right!" said Arthur. They surronded him and began to counter atack. "''Pict Magic: Katana!" ''recited Emily. A blue katana appeared in her right hand which she put on her back. She than grabbed the pacifer around her neck and threw it in the air while reciting "''Open the Sky! Celia!". ''A young woman appeared. "Celia, use ''Lucciola ''and then move towards Gladius. Use ''Piedi Leggeri ''on him and return here." "''Green Lightning!" ''recited Emily pointing towards Eugene. ''Even if he dodges, the bolts wont hit anyone. ''thought Emily. As Puella healed Gladius and Celia increased his agility, he stood in front of Arthur as the green bolt passed by him. "Puella, your 'Special Move', quick." said Arthur. Puella blew several pink glowing hearts towards Eugene. "If we're all gonna attack him, we should do it one by one, so he doesn't take advantage of us, got that?" said Arthur with a serious look in his eyes. ''We have to win! I have to win this! I'm never going to lose to another mage, EVER! This one's for you, mom. ''thought Arthur as he grabbed his necklace tight. "I like that look of yours, and the fact that you're quiet." said Emily as she wielded her staff, creating a whirlpool around Eugene's feet. "''Water Magic: Whirlpool!" ''recited Emily. "Try to dodge this!" she said to Eugene. "I won't try to dodge." Eugene said seeing the whirlpool underneath him and the attacks coming for him. With a smile he turned his legs into a plant and started absorbing the water before shooting it upwards to block the lightning while using some of the water to block the incoming energy ball. While doing this, he had no time to dodge the glowing hearts and was hit by them. ''From the appearance, this is definitely love magic. If that's the case.... ''Eugene thought afterwards. "You're MINE!" said Juliet as she unsheated her katana and charged towards Eugene. "Stop! Such a high-leveled mage got hit by a low level Love Magic... Something's not alright. Scutum, go back." "As you wish." said Scutum as she dissapeared. Arthur took one of his keys and recited "''Open up, Gate of the Mist! Driena!" ''A woman with green hair and green eyes appeared in front of Arthur. "Driena, did you learn ''that thing?" he asked her while keeping a close look on Eugene. "I learned it... So who's my target?" asked Driena with a grin on her face. "That guy." said Arthur while pointing at Eugene. "But first, do the Mist!" ''ordered Arthur. "Puella, surround me, Gladius and yourself with barrier, but allow Driena to exit first." Puela began concetrating and she created a large pink barrier. "As you wish." said Driena. The area around everyone was enveloped by thick white mist. "Emily, go to Juliet and stand there. Defend yourselves in case he atacks." said Arthur. "I'm not doing this because you told me to. I'm doing this because I want to do it." said Emily. She then ran towards Juliet and recited "''Water Magic: Enveloping Water" ''creating a shield sphere around herself and Juliet. "This should stop him, don't you think?" she asked Juliet. "I hope. Celia, would you mind creating a shield in front of the sphere?" asked Juliet. "No problem, madam." said Celia. "Now what do we do?" asked the Nakamura sisters. "Wait..." answered Arthur with a grin on his face. "Now Driena, create a ''clone of yourself, and both of you use Crescent Mist." ''Drienas rushed towards Eugene and began to create a crescent shaped blade. "You just made it harder on yourself." Eugene said before dissappearing within the mist. At this point, the team of three couldn't see a thing. All they could hear was the sound of clashing blades before the mist dissapated. After the mist had gone, the three of them could see Eugene on the floor and the two Drienas were coming back to the trio. "The opponent has been defeated." One of the Drienas said to the three of them. "Nice job team! You can leave now. ''Close Gate of the Mist!, Close up gate of the Warrior!" ''Puella, would you mind staying? I'd like you to work on your precision with Sharp Love." said the boy. "WAIT! He's not down yet, he just turned into that girl. I was in my' 'Chiarovegenza and saw you three down. The battle's just began." screamed Celia. Arthur picked another one of his keys and said "In that case, ''Open up, Gate of the Wind! Air spirit!". ''After summoning Air spirit, he almost collapsed, but Puella helped him held him. "Eo, try to find him. and tell Emily where he is. Also say that Water Magic is useless, tell her to rely on her cards. I can barely stand, and I'm out of Magical Energy. I'll stay here, but you go to Juliet and Emily." said Arthur as he shut his eyes. ''"''Puella, I have faith in you, I know that you're able to protect me. Don't let me fall asleep, all of my opened gates will automaticly close." Eo, the Air Spirit, went to the Nakamura Sisters and told them everything. He then became invisible and became one with the air, trying to locate Eugene, but he didn't pick any Magical Energy besides Arthurs, Juliet's and Emily's. It was then a magenta colored gas began appearing in the air which began to make the duo drowsy. They could then see Eugene walk into their vision. "Weren't you going to come at me?" He said to them getting into a fighting stance. "Bring it on." "My vision... It's geting all blury... Eo, can you purify the air?" said Emily as she closed her eyes. "I'll try." said the Air Spirit, as he began to absorb the air around him. "It's working, but my capacity isn't that big. "''Air Magic: Air Bullet" ''recited Eo as he fired a bullet of the gas he absorbed toward Eugene. "The gas is gone." "Celia, boost us with all you've got. Than use Bolide and Lucciola on Eugene." ordered Juliet. "As you wish." answered Celia as she began to boost the Nakamura Sisters. "Juliet, you can now charged with electricity. You can shoot bolts if you focus." "Thanks Celia. Now let's remove that shield." "You ready? Let's show him what we're made of!" said Emily as she threw her staff in the air and it turned into the necklace, falling around her neck. The water bubble began to dissapear. "Eo, You, Me, Unison Raid, got it? After, Jules, you, me, same thing, OK?" asked Emily. both of them noded. "''Wind Edge!" ''said the red haired one. "Air Magic: Sleeping Bullet!" said the spirit. Their magic began to merge, creating a huge wave of sleeping gas. ''"Green Lightning!" ''said Emily while creating multiple green bolts. Juliet tried to produce lightning bolts with her katana, but she created only one. The Bolts merged into one large bolt that was guided by the gas that Eo was manipulating. A perfect atack, they thought. "Hey, don't forget about me!" yelled Arthur with a whip in his hand. "Even though I have no Magical Power, I have my Lumiere Fragor." he said with a grin on his face. "Target Lock!" he said while pointing on Eugene. "''Secret Art: Pluviae de Corde". ''They saw Puella was levitating in the sky with hundred multi-colored hearts in the air. The hearts began to move in a perfect line towards Eugene. Now he had to dodge both, the wind manipulated by Eo and the hearts manipulated by Puella. "Show me what you can do huh? This seem to be pretty standard to me." Eugene said as a type of plant started to surround his body and he tossed a fruit looking thing behind his back. The said fruit looking thing exploded causing Eugene to be launched forward in a direction which allowed him to dodge the attacks. "Cactus Machine Gun!" At his command, several cacti appeared and fired needles at machine gun speed. "Those cacti are annoying." said Juliet as she put her right hand on her left palm and recited: "''Ice-Make: Lance". ''As she said it, multiple lances appeared, aiming for the cacti. After tthe cacti got destroyed, she said "That's better. Celia, use ''Lucciola x Bolide!" ''said Juliet. Several red glowing and white glowing spheres appeared and they tried to ambush Eugene. "What a typical attack." Eugene said as he redrew his sword. After activating some of his magic, blue flowers started growing at the top half of his sword while crystaline looking flowers grew from the bottom half. He continued charging at full speed, slashing at the fire balls with the upper half of his sword, causing them to dissipate and he deflected the energy balls with the bottom half of his blade, the plants there having acted like a mirror. "Is that all you got!?!" He shouted as he continued his charge. "Juliet, Emily, go back." said Arthur as he grabbed his necklace. " I was saving this for a real enemy, but I can't lose right now!" said Arthur as his necklace began to glow. "Grant Me Power!". The necklace created a greenish aura around Arthur, restoring his energy. "I'm your opponent now!" said he with a serious look at his face. "Puella, go back. This atack drained your powers. You should rest. Same works for you too, Eo. ''Close Gate of the Charm. Close Gate of the Wind." ''as he said it, Puella and Eo, the Air Spirit, dissapeared and Arthur took another one of his keys and recited "''Open up, Gate of the Petals, Rose!" ''then another one "''Open up, Gate of the Black Cat, Bastet!" ''and finally "''Open up, Gate of the Mirror, Speculum!" . ''Two young women appeared in front of Arthur, and above him was a giant mirror. "Now, let's see. Water and Fire won't work on you. In that case ''Third stance of the Nature Ring: Earth stance!" ''said Arthur as he took one of his rings and put in on his right hand. "Now, shall we begin?". "Bring it on!" Eugene said without hesitation as he continued his charge. "Cause I'm not running away!" "You should remember this, Arthur Moshiyoto NEVER makes the same mistake twice! I'm not falling for that one, again." said Arthur as he activated his whip, Lumiere Fragor. "Well then, now that you're looking tough, I think it's time to give a bit of a scare." Eugene said with a grin before he stopped his charged about 10 meters away from Arthur and he then began to jump up and down, dragging out the noise of his steps. "Black Phantom Bunshin." He said after a bit before he charged at Arthur at full speed changing directions several times as well. Due to his speed and footwork, several after images of Eugene appeared right before a sonic boom that had a large range of mass destruction in the surrounding area. "''Darkness Magic: Dark Shield" ''said the girl dressed in black, creating a large shield around herself and Rose. The atack broke the shield, but the two were unharmed. "Nice show you arranged here, a bit phony in my opinion." said Arthur as he jumped from the mirror. "Was that all you've got? Look at me, completely unharmed. My turn now. Rose, ''Death Spikes x Thorns, ''as for you Bastet, ''Darkness Beam!". ''As they atacked,Rose created several large wooden spikes out of earth, tring to hit Eugene. In the mean time, She created a thick net behind Eugene, restricting him. Bastet created a large black beam that she shot at Eugene. "Speculum, formation No° 5 !" Speculum created 3 copies of himself, surrounding Arthur, while spinning at amazing speeds, creating a shield around Arthur. He then recited "''Earth Magic: Depths of Earth!". ''The earth 'swallowed' Arthur and Speculum created a copy of Arthur. "Phony huh? I wonder about that." Eugene said to himself having heard Arthur being sucked into the ground. He then put his hands on the ground before activating his magic sending Drill Roots underground to attack Arthur. Afterwards he summoned another plant to get him high into the air to escape the attacks. "I wonder how you will respond." All of sudden, Speculum dissapeared. Arthur appeared on the surface with a giant mole. "Good job Fossor. I guess earth and wood don't work on you. It's time for some air battle. ''Forth stance of the Natzre Ring: Air Stance" ''recited Arthur. "''Close Gate of the Digger, Fossor. Open up, Gate of the Warrior!, Gladius. Open up, Gate of the Wings, Fairy!" ''he continiued. "Fairy, boost Gladius and myself with everything and do ''Ventus on all of us." ordered Arthur. Fairy created a small whirlwind around Bastet, Gladius, Arthur and Rose. They were able to levitate now. "Gladius, cut that plant." ordered Arthur as Gladius rushed towards the plant, slicing through it like it was thin air. "Let's move this battle to another level. I hope you can fly." said Arthur in a sarcastic tone. "Actually, I can." Eugene said with a smile as he jumped off the plant and activated his magic on himself. Wings made from plants appeared from his back and he used them to fly around. "I studied how other creatures fly with wings and I taught myself how to. You don't how hard it was at the start since humans don't normally use muscles on there back like that. But now, I can fly like it's natural. So, what were you planning to do?" "To be honest with you, I was hoping you'd fall. Luckily, Gladius can make it happen. ''Gravity Magic: Fall!" ''Gladius swung his sword, increasing the gravity around Eugene, pulling him down at amazing speed. "Now slash him." said Arthur. Category:Forest Dragon Slayer Category:RP Category:Unchained Soul